


Good Days and Bad Days

by EverythingHurtsAndImDying



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shakin Stephen, Tony is a fucking angel fight me, implied misuse of Strange's cloak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/pseuds/EverythingHurtsAndImDying
Summary: Stephen still hates the days when he looks down at his hands to see them shaking uncontrollably. He saved the damn universe more than once yet he still can't get over a few metal rods in his hands.Luckily, Tony is here to calm his wizard down.Vietnamese Translation





	Good Days and Bad Days

Stephen took deep breaths as he stared back at himself in the mirror, razor in one hand as the other was pressed to his cheek. This was easy, he had done it a million times before and one more time wasn't difficult. Yet when he looked down at the razor in his scarred hand, it wouldn't stop shaving, despite his best efforts. Even focusing on how incredibly handsome he was wasn't helping.

 

This shouldn't be an issue, it hadn't been for such a long time. After all the healing and the saving the world, he rarely had issues with his hands. Except days like these, random days that hit him out of nowhere and ruined his mood for the next twenty-four hours. There was no escaping these days, he knew it, but it made it no less frustrating when he brought the razor up to his jaw, centimetres from his skin and it still wouldn't stop fucking shaking.

 

Teeth clenched, Stephen Strange tried to cautiously drag his razor down his cheek to remove the beginnings of stubble. Except, his hand jerked and cut a little bit of his lower cheek.

 

"Damn it all!" Strange yelled, resisting the urge to punch the mirror and taking his anger out on the bathroom counter instead, fist impacting hard with the marble.

 

That hurt.

 

Blood started to trickle from the cut, staining the pale taut skin of his cheek but he didn't care. He forego shaving entirely by throwing the razor across the room and gripping the counter with both hands. Hands that became white with how strong he held on, not even flinching as the razor smashed against the glass door of the shower and fell to the floor, breaking into further pieces.

 

He stared at himself in the mirror, eyes meeting eyes that shared a look of hatred. He hated himself, hated his body and his mind for not working as one. He knew it wasn't that simple, nothing in any world was, but God damn if it didn't frustrate him not to have control.

 

"Woah, what's going on here, Merlin?" A familiar voice asked, clearly teasing but with a genuine hint of concern. A voice that Stephen knew well, a voice that took a little tension out of his shoulders.

 

"Nothing." Strange grumbled with a sigh, shifting his eyes away from himself and to his boyfriend stood in the doorway. Tony Stark had his arms crossed, a frown plastered on his forehead as he leaned casually.

 

"So your teenage angst moment was for nothing?" Stark scoffed and pushed himself away from the door, making his way over to the other man. It seemed to be with Tony, that the sassier he got, the more concerned he was. Stephen would never forget the incident in Papa John's.

 

When Strange opened his mouth to reply, he was stopped by the brunet with fingers carefully curling around his jaw. Tony turned his head, and he had no choice but to turn his body too. Eyes immediately fell on the cut and the frown returned to Tony's face. Concern washed over his features, followed shortly by realisation. A quick glance at the smashed razor had confirmed his assumption and his hands drifted down to find Stephen's.

 

The taller man hadn't realised how violently his hands were shaking until his fingers were intertwined with Tony's. He looked down at their hands together before looking back up to meet big brown eyes.

 

"Babe, let me do it." Tony murmured, voice soft and showing nothing but love as he held eye contact with his boyfriend.

 

"No, I don't need your help, Tony, I'm fine." Stephen hissed, despite knowing it was cruel and unneeded; Tony only wanted to help but the last thing he wanted was pity.

 

"C'mon, babe, I want to." Stark tried, voice almost at a whine as he let go of one of the hands to run a thumb across Stephen's jaw, ignoring the way he spread the blood across prickly skin.

 

Tony was good, too good. He knew exactly how to play all of Stephen's strings - knowing that the man could never say no to him. /Bastard/, he thought as Tony led him out of the bathroom and over onto the bed they shared. He threw the other man a skeptical look as he sat on the edge of the bed. That look only left when Tony returned with a washbowl, a cloth and a new razor.

 

Despite protests, Tony Also managed to layer a thick coating of shaving cream on his face - avoiding the cut as best he could and claiming that if Strange wanted to keep his smooth skin and avoid any further wrinkles, he needed it.

 

Strange couldn't remark in fear of consuming half a bottle of shaving cream.

 

So that was how Dr. Stephen Strange sat on the edge of the bed, his thigh pressed against Tony Stark's with one of the man's hands curled around the inside of his thigh, being shaved.

 

"See, much better." Tony cooed when his work was finally done and lightly tapped on Stephen's face before standing up. "That's the baby face I know and love. No Gandalf cosplay today. " He purred and grabbed his equipment to put it away.

 

"Keep talking like that and I'll use my cloak to tie you up again." Stephen grumbled his empty threat as he ran a hand across his cheek, checking for any loose patches that had been missed.

 

"Don't threaten me with a good time, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Another yeet into the fandom, don't mind me...
> 
> I will also still be doing SPN shit but expect a lot more Marvel bullshit as I cry about Tony Stark <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
